


Black Rose

by daisy_illusive



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Cuando SeungWoo entra en su despacho y encuentra una rosa negra sobre su mesa, de inmediato sabe que esa noche va a tener una visita.





	Black Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente servidora había comenzado a escribir esta historia en torno a mediados de 2017 y en algún momento se olvidó de su existencia hasta que, un día, buscando qué era lo que tenía por el ordenador lo encontró y corrió a acabarlo. Espero que os guste.

SeungWoo se adentró en su apartamento después de un largo día, sin encender las luces mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada. La luz de la luna se filtraba por el amplio ventanal del salón, las cortinas no habían sido corridas antes de salir por la mañana y, en el sofá, pudo distinguir una silueta, esperándolo. Tragó saliva y después apretó en su mano el tallo sin espinas de la rosa negra que esa misma mañana había encontrado sobre la mesa de su despacho, sabiendo a la perfección que la misma persona que le había dejado aquel regalo era la misma que se encontraba sentado en su sofá. Llevaba todo el día preparándose para aquel encuentro, pero todavía no había acabado de asimilar lo que aquello significaba.

Una última vez, una despedida antes de un nuevo comienzo.

SeungWoo dejó aquella rosa negra sobre el pequeño mueble que tenía a la entrada del apartamento y después caminó a paso lento por el piso hasta que llegó al sofá, colocándose en frente de la figura que estaba allí, viendo sus rasgos afilados bajo la luz de la luna, sintiendo un escalofrío involuntario recorrer su columna vertebral cuando éste le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. Quiso poner los ojos en blanco para no dar muestra de que aquel gesto había provocado algo en su interior, pero los ojos del otro se clavaron en los suyos, por lo que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mantenerle la mirada hasta que el otro cerró sus ojos de forma lánguida, sensual, fijándolos entonces en los labios de SeungWoo.

—No esperaba una rosa negra encima de mi mesa —dijo, tratando de no dejarse llevar tan pronto por la situación, primero quería aclarar las cosas—. Una rosa roja es lo que he estado recibiendo todo este tiempo.

—Una rosa roja significa amor y pasión —replicó el otro, con voz sedosa como el más suave de los terciopelos—. Esos siempre han sido mis sentimientos por ti, aunque no haya podido expresarlos tanto como me habría gustado.

—¿Por qué una rosa negra ahora entonces? —cuestionó.

El otro le respondió dedicándole simplemente una sonrisa pícara antes de envolver con sus piernas su cintura y tirar de él hacia el sofá, sobre el que cayó de rodillas entre el hueco de sus piernas, con sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del otro, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. SeungWoo notó una respiración cálida contra su cuello y supo que aquello era el fin. De inmediato, unos labios suaves se posaron sobre su garganta para comenzar a besarlo con ansia, provocando que SeungWoo no pudiera evitar lanzar un débil gemido en forma del nombre de su acompañante, notando una sonrisa entre los besos.

—Ahhh… SeJun…

SeungWoo se agarró al respaldo del sofá fuertemente, prácticamente clavando sus uñas en éste mientras la boca de SeJun campaba a sus anchas por su cuello, entreteniéndose como siempre hacía en sus dos lunares, aquel que se situaba en el centro de su garganta y aquel otro que se encontraba en el lado derecho, muy cerca del hueco de su clavícula, justo en la zona donde era más sensible. SeJun sabía lo que hacer para calentarlo. No tenía que hacer mucho para ello, simplemente besar su cuello de la forma que le gustaba, de la forma que hacía que su piel se volviera de carne de gallina de puro placer. Eso era lo único que debía hacer para que cayera a sus pies… pero SeungWoo nunca se lo ponía tan fácil.

Se alejó de él usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, escuchando salir de los labios de SeJun una pequeña protesta al hacerlo. Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, levantando lentamente solo una de las comisuras de su labio superior y después lo miró a los ojos con deseo contenido. El cuerpo de SeJun fue recorrido por un escalofrío y SeungWoo se sintió completamente complacido por aquello, por saber que simplemente con aquello podía excitar al otro y dejarlo con ganas de más, de la misma forma que éste sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer para excitarlo a él.

SeungWoo se levantó entonces de las piernas de SeJun, alejándose del sofá y caminando lentamente hacia su habitación, notando cómo solo un par de segundos después éste se levantaba también y caminaba tras él. Se quedó cerca de la puerta, esperándolo, para tenderle una emboscada en cuanto SeJun cruzara el umbral, porque no había respondido a su pregunta, a la pregunta de por qué le había enviado una rosa negra en lugar de las rojas que acostumbraba y SeungWoo necesitaba una respuesta antes que nada. Por eso, cuando SeJun apareció tras él en la habitación, SeungWoo no perdió ni un solo segundo en cogerlo por los hombros y después pegar su espalda contra la pared, provocando que un quejido mezclado con un gemido se escuchara resonar en la habitación.

—Sabía que te gustaba el sexo duro —jadeó SeJun, divertido—, pero no sabía que te fuera esto de empotrar gente contra la pared.

—¿Por qué una rosa negra? —cuestionó de nuevo, provocando que la diversión de SeJun se esfumara de golpe—. Sé que has venido aquí a olvidarlo todo y a acostarte conmigo para pasar un buen rato y no pensar en ello, pero yo necesito respuestas.

—Siempre tienes que estar informado de todo… —murmuró el menor, bajando su vista, llevando sus dedos hasta los botones de la camisa de SeungWoo, comenzando a desabrochar los primeros.

—No sería tan bueno en lo que hago si no estuviera informado de todo —respondió él, agarrando las manos de SeJun, que ya habían desabrochado los suficientes botones y se intentaban colar por la abertura para tocar su pecho—. No vas a tocar nada hasta que no me lo digas.

—Estás deseando que te toque —replicó SeJun, completamente seguro de lo que decía era cierto. Lo era, aquello era obvio, pero también era cierto que SeungWoo podía dejarlo con las ganas de sexo aquella noche si no se lo contaba. Por aquello, SeungWoo cambió su expresión y su rostro adoptó un tono serio que provocó que una expresión de similar seriedad se replicara en el del menor—. Pero también eres capaz de dejarme sin sexo si no te lo digo —SeJun suspiró—. No me gustan tus formas de conseguir la información que quieres, ¿utilizas tus dotes de amante con todos?

—SeJun —advirtió, viendo cómo éste desviaba la conversación otra vez.

—Está bien… —murmuró el otro—. Lo dejo. Dejo esta mierda y me voy lo más lejos posible. Donde ninguno de ellos pueda encontrarme.

SeungWoo tragó saliva de forma clara y evidente al escuchar aquellas palabras, su boca se había quedado repentinamente seca y sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía ser real. No podía haber dicho lo que había escuchado porque aquello era una completa locura, un suicidio. Nadie podía dejarlo, nadie podía escapar de aquel lugar a no ser que fuera con los pies por delante, nadie se iba de allí sin que algún otro lo liquidara.

—SeJun… —murmuró, pero no le dio tiempo a decir más que el nombre del otro, ya que éste siguió hablando.

—Sé que es una locura —le dijo—, pero estoy harto de esta mierda, estoy harto de la mafia…

Los ojos de SeJun encontraron los suyos y pudo ver la desesperación que había en ellos y, bajo esta desesperación, miedo. Sabía perfectamente que tenía escasas posibilidades de poder irse de allí sin que lo mataran antes, por eso la rosa negra, por eso la despedida que ésta significaba, por eso aquella noche había ido allí a buscar en el sexo que SeungWoo le ofrecía el consuelo que necesitaba antes de llevar a cabo aquello que quería hacer.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo… —susurró SeungWoo, aun sabiendo que, si había tomado aquella decisión, había sido muy meditada.

—Tengo que hacerlo —replicó SeJun—. Me obligaron a matar a mi mejor amigo… no quiero que la próxima vez me ordenen matarte a ti.

El corazón de SeungWoo se encogió durante un segundo de dolor, un dolor intenso que no habría sido provocado ni por mil agujas clavándose en él. Lo entendía. Entendía perfectamente el miedo de SeJun después de lo que había sucedido y si él estuviera en aquella posición, probablemente también se le habría pasado por la cabeza huir. Ser uno de los mejores asesinos de la organización no quitaba que SeJun fuera realmente una buena persona que se preocupaba de aquellos a quienes quería. Hacía tan solo un par de semanas que había sucedido el incidente que había provocado que los jefes lo mandaran asesinar a SeungSik y SeungWoo se había dado cuenta de que SeJun ya no era la misma persona después de acabar con la vida de su mejor amigo.

—Puedo ayudarte —murmuró—. Puedo ayudarte a esconderte de ellos.

—No quiero involucrarte —respondió SeJun—. No puedes saber nada o si no te utilizarán para encontrarme, te harían demasiado daño y no podría perdonármelo.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y SeungWoo asintió. No iba a merecer la pena discutir aquello con él porque tenía toda la razón: cuanto menos supiera, más fácil sería quedarse allí, ya que, si no sabía dónde se encontraba, nadie podría tratar de acceder a SeJun a través de él.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, entonces? —le cuestionó.

—Fóllame.

La réplica de SeJun llegó a sus oídos cargada de deseo, por lo que SeungWoo no tardó ni un segundo en complacer aquello, pegándose a su cuerpo, aplastándolo contra la pared, dejando que sus entrepiernas se tocaran de forma deliberada mientras se lanzaba a besar y a morder sus labios con ansia, con desesperación… porque aquella sería la última vez que podría hacerlo, porque después de aquella noche sus caminos se iban a separar y nada le aseguraba que pudieran volver a encontrarse. SeJun gimió dentro de su boca cuando SeungWoo introdujo su lengua en la cavidad ajena y se agarró fuertemente a su espalda ancha, casi clavando las uñas por encima de la tela de su camisa.

Los besos fueron húmedos y descontrolados, pero no duraron mucho porque SeungWoo no tardó demasiado en alejarse de SeJun, esta vez solo lo suficiente para poder recuperar la respiración, caminando hacia la cama, de espaldas, sabiendo perfectamente dónde ésta se encontraba por la costumbre, deteniéndose justo antes de que sus gemelos rozaran contra el colchón. Las manos de SeJun se pusieron sobre sus hombros en ese momento y lo empujó levemente para hacer que se sentara sobre la cama, SeungWoo se dejó caer con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y la camisa prácticamente desabrochada. Con sus piernas, atrapó el cuerpo de SeJun y lo atrajo hacia él, provocando que éste cayera sobre él, para después utilizar su fuerza y cambiar las tornas, dejando a SeJun con la espalda contra el colchón mientras que él mismo acababa sobre su cuerpo, con sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas del otro, sus miembros endurecidos rozándose por encima de la tela de los pantalones.

SeJun forcejeó un poco para colocarse sobre SeungWoo, pero éste comenzó a rozar sus endurecidas entrepiernas, moviéndose adelante y atrás sobre el otro, provocando que saliera un gemido detrás de otro de los labios de SeJun y haciendo que finalmente dejara de forcejear y se rindiera. Cuando lo hizo, SeungWoo aprovechó para desnudarlo poco a poco, desabrochándole la camisa y quitándosela, desabrochándole también los pantalones y bajándolos por sus piernas hasta acabar sacándoselos por los pies, dejándolo con solo los calzoncillos puestos, aunque no estarían ahí por mucho tiempo. Se lamió los labios secos por la vista que tenía ante él y, después, no tardó ni un segundo en inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de SeJun para comenzar a besar y lamer cada centímetro de su piel.

Los jadeos y gemidos de SeJun llenaron el silencio de la habitación, una habitación que cada vez estaba a mayor temperatura, porque ambos estaban ardiendo por completo en los brazos del otro. SeungWoo acabó retirando los calzoncillos del cuerpo de SeJun cuando la punta de su miembro erecto comenzó a asomar por la gomilla de éstos, goteando de pre–semen, excitado completamente, mucho más que el suyo que apenas había sido estimulado, pero que se había ido endureciendo cada vez más y más por los sonidos eróticos que lanzaba SeJun por su boca. Cuando finalmente estuvo desnudo ante él, SeungWoo no pudo evitar deleitarse de nuevo con aquella visión, SeJun jadeante en sus brazos y sin ropa. Lo había visto de aquella forma muchísimas veces, pero siempre le parecería lo más precioso que podía ver.

SeungWoo perdió la noción del tiempo observando a SeJun y, éste, aprovechó entonces para usar su fuerza y provocar que rodaran sobre la cama de nuevo, quedando él esta vez encima del mayor.

—Te dije que me follaras —dijo SeJun, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. No que jugaras conmigo.

Y en tan solo unos segundos, SeJun lo desnudó por completo sin oposición alguna de parte de SeungWoo y se sentó sobre sus caderas, rozando aquella vez sus miembros sin ya nada que impidiera el roce directo de piel con piel. Un gemido conjunto salió del fondo de sus gargantas en aquel momento debido al placer compartido. No se movieron y casi ni respiraron por unos momentos, pero cuando pudieron volver a hacer que sus cuerpos funcionaran correctamente, se miraron a los ojos y SeungWoo supo sin que SeJun le dijera absolutamente nada, qué era lo que iba a hacer, el fuego de puro deseo de su mirada, era más que suficiente para saberlo.

SeJun llevó sus propios dedos a su trasero y comenzó a penetrarse con ellos sobre él, mientras rozaba una y otra vez sus miembros, provocando estallidos frecuentes de placer que recorrían el sistema nervioso de SeungWoo de punta a punta, quien no podía dejar de mirar cómo este se penetraba una y otra vez, deseando cada vez con más ganas que en lugar de montar sus dedos, montara su miembro para poder sentirse deliciosamente apretado por sus paredes avanzando más y más en su interior hasta tocar aquel punto que haría que SeJun se derritiera. Solo de pensarlo, SeungWoo se excitaba más y más.

Cuando pensó que se volvería loco por la espera, SeJun finalmente sacó sus dos dedos de su trasero con un gemido grave y se colocó mejor sobre su cuerpo, con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Su mano derecha agarró el miembro de SeungWoo, apretándolo con algo de fuerza, ejerciendo una presión que lo hizo lanzar un gemido al cargado aire de la habitación, para después guiarlo hacia su entrada, tanteando con la punta aquel lugar durante unos momentos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, hasta que finalmente comenzó a bajar sobre su extensión, de forma lenta, de forma exquisita, de forma deliciosa, provocando que SeungWoo cerrara sus ojos y se dejara llevar por aquel maravilloso placer, hasta que finalmente, su miembro estuvo por completo dentro, desde la punta hasta la base… y entonces ambos dejaron escapar un largo gemido.

Durante unos momentos, ninguno se movió. Durante unos momentos, estuvieron acostumbrándose a las nuevas sensaciones antes de comenzar de nuevo con aquello, mirándose a los ojos, dejando ver en ellos que aquello era lo mejor, dejando ver en ellos que, aunque fuera la última vez, iban a disfrutar de ella como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

SeJun comenzó a moverse entonces tras colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros para estabilizarse y hacer algo de fuerza, primero con una lentitud pasmosa que desesperó a SeungWoo, después comenzando a tomar algo de ritmo, provocando que su miembro entrara y saliera de su cuerpo casi por completo, llegando a establecer un ritmo totalmente enloquecedor que provocó que miles de gemidos y jadeos escaparan de sus labios una y otra vez. Pero aquello no fue suficiente… por lo que SeungWoo aprovechó un momento en el que SeJun se detuvo para recuperar el aire, su flequillo húmedo pegándose a su frente, sus ojos totalmente desenfocados y su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, para volver a cambiar las tornas y posicionarse él encima de SeJun de nuevo, sin siquiera sacar su miembro de su cuerpo, colocándose directamente sobre él, hundiendo los dedos de sus pies en el colchón para el apoyo que necesitaba y dejando el miembro de SeJun entre sus estómagos; sin embargo, no se movió, provocando que éste le dedicara una mirada gélida.

—¿Quieres que te folle? —le cuestionó, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

—Sí —jadeó SeJun.

—Prométeme entonces que, hasta que te vayas, te quedarás conmigo y que no saldremos de esta cama —le dijo. una parte de él no sabía qué era lo que podía esperar, no sabía si SeJun iba a acceder a aquella petición de estar todo el tiempo posible con él, pero si accedía, era lo único que necesitaría para poder seguir adelante un tiempo.

—Sí —volvió a jadear el otro—. Lo prometo.

SeungWoo esbozó una sonrisa antes de inclinarse sobre los labios de SeJun para besarlos de nuevo de forma desesperada mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de éste, llegando mucho más lejos que anteriormente, dando una y otra vez en aquel punto que provocó que SeJun comenzara a deshacerse en gemidos en sus brazos hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax por primera vez en aquella noche… pero no por última.

**Author's Note:**

> —Cuando empecé a escribir esto hace mil años la cosa no tenía ni título ni orden ni concierto, había escrito cómo se liaban solo, así que estuve dándole un make-over para que todo fuera un poco más decente y acabó de esta forma. (El título viene porque estaba escuchando Blue Rose de UP10TION mientras ojeaba el doc –y como ya tengo una historia de ese grupo con ese nombre en marcha, no podía ponerle el mismo y decidí cambiar el color de la rosa y listo–).  
—También, una rosa negra significa eso que he expresado en las primeras líneas del fanfic: una despedida y un nuevo comienzo. SeJun deja el tema de la mafia y se va lejos para no volver a tener que ver con nada de aquello.


End file.
